A conventional eyeglass frame of this type is shown as an eyeglass frame 100 in FIG. 6. The eyeglass frame 100 is made of, for example, an NT alloy (shape memory metal), and comprises right and left rims 102 which support eyeglass lenses 101, respectively. Temples 104 are connected to the respective rims 102 by means of corresponding side joints 103, and a bridge 105 is secured to connect the rims 102. The bridge 105 has an inverted U shape and two ends 105a and 105b, and the ends 105a and 105b are connected to the respective rims 102 to support the same.
A wire which forms the rims 102 and the bridge 105 has a general thickness.
However, in the case of the aforesaid prior art eyeglass frame 100, since the bridge 105 is supported by a single wire, no sufficient strength can be obtained and the rims 102 are easily displaced and deformed by forces applied to the eyeglass frame 100. In particular, the strength of recovery from twisting is small. Also, in the case of an eyeglass frame in which the bridge 105 is secured to the rims 102 as shown in FIG. 6, once the bridge 105 is secured between the right and left rims 102, the rims 102 cannot be replaced by a different kind of rim irrespective of the demand of a user.